The Voyager
by Arcadia Mahler
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is forced to stay at docked in a village near his home town until he can go out voyaging again. Longing for the happiness the ocean has given him he makes a vow that may have created dire consequences. A Mertalia Fanfiction Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Once, during the great age of exploration, there was one voyager named Arthur Kirkland, who had been sent away from the London ports due to a plague. He lived in a town that was miles from any cobblestone road, or any ports. He did live near the ocean though, and that made him happy enough. Each day that passed Arthur heard only of the death tolls and bad politics and he found he did not want to hear any of it. Arthur was desperate to voyage again, and jointed a fleet of whalers, out hunting pilot whales.

The day the boat was caught in a bad storm, was the day that Arthur was not on board. He waited for the return, but the crew never did come back. Arthur wished to be out on the sea, the only thing that seemed to give him happiness. He stayed in the village for a long time, he lost interest in talking with others. He lost interest in seeing his family, or any other nation. He had held on to the secret of being a nation for a long time, and was not permitted to speak of it to anyone. He felt out-casted, and often returned to long walks on the shore when he had time away from any work.

One day when Arthur was walking the shoreline, he found a young fairy tangled in the weeds on the cliff-side. He freed her, and the fairy would often accompany him, and talk to him, but it would return to forest and he would be alone again. Often he found himself just walking and walking with no direction until he was tired. On a spring morning, Arthur found a few children poking at a beached whale. The teased at it, and the whale was young, only a child, flopped on its back and struggling to get back in the water.

"Stop it!" Arthur shouted, "Stop!" he ran over and tried to push the kids away. They just giggled and poked some more, but seeing the anger Arthur carried they quickly ran off, still holding twigs and branches. Arthur sighed to himself, looking over the animal, it would require some sort of magic, or a miracle to push it by himself. However he did not wish to call for help, so he simply began to work little by little, splashing water on the whale, and digging a trench so the water could surge in. At one point the whale began to turn onto its stomach, and thrashed as Arthur came close. Arthur tried to calm it but to no avail. As soon as he was about to give up, he started to hear a sudden ringing noise. A melodious noise, that sounded like music and song. The whale began to relax, and with one heave, rolled on its stomach. Arthur waited for the tide to surge, and within an hour, the whale wiggled its way back into the ocean, and swam off.

Arthur was again alone. He sighed to himself, but now, he had a different thought, as to where such beautiful music would come from. Something so calming, and mesmerising. Every day he rowed out on a small boat, just to be in the ocean, examining the water, and looking for the voice. Those days were busy and he often would fish or hang nets out for cod fish, trying to make some money. Every day was spent working, eating, sleeping and working again. And Arthur felt as if all the happiness had left him. On a long day of cod fishing, Arthur fell asleep, and drifting in the ocean with the boat. When he awoke he was disgruntled to find the village harbour was very far away, he could only see the mountain ranges.

"Arthur." came a soothing voice. "Are you Arthur?"

Arthur spun around and was greeted by a face of a man. He yelped and leaned back in his boat. Beside him a young man swam in the water, his head poking out in the surface. His ears were oddly elongated like a fishes fin, and coloured white with orange-black speckles. His skin was milk white and his eyes were dark like charcoal. His hair was the same darkness but each strand looked as if it was perfectly combed, he glistened in the sunlight and reached out to Arthur.  
"Who are you? Have I met you before?" Arthur remembered one of many voyages to Asia where he had met another country named Japan, and an immortal man with similar features named Honda Kiku.

"I have seen you, but we have never met. I am from the oceans near Japan." the man replied. as he turned back Arthur caught a glimpse of a shimmering white tail, his lower body looked like that of a porpoise, but with bright shiny scales.

"Are you a mermaid?" Arthur asked.

"Merman. My name is Kiku" he corrected. "I wished to come and thank you, I have heard that you are kind to those who are magical and those who are simple marine-life. You were willing to save a whale despite your occupation as a whaler."

Arthur stared at him for a moment. "Are you the one who was singing?"

"Yes." Kiku hummed. "I wanted to calm the distressed whale..." He floated back and forth again. "I have been told you are... unhappy. Land-life must be strange. Would you come to my world with me?" He extended a slim hand, touching the side of Arthur's boat.

"Of course." Arthur huffed. "I would love to... but it's impossible."

"Surely it is not... just live with me." Kiku pressed to the boatside, and his eyes which were round and shined like a polished gem, began to break Arthur.

"Perhaps for some time, it would be nice." Arthur replied, and gently touched the mans hand, as if to see if it was real.

"That would make me so happy..." Kiku suddenly pulled his hand, and Arthur felt as light as air itself, the man was stronger than he looked, or was it magic? It must've been.

He drifted down, farther and farther into the green-blue ocean. Every part of his body was submerged in water, and Kiku held his arm, pulling him down as if they were two great friends. Arthur was lead to a large forest of green seaweed, and with a sweep of his hand, Kiku had the whole forest bend to his will, and made a path for them to swim on. As they did, Kiku began to talk with him more, and Arthur began to become curious.

"Are you like the Kiku that represents Japan?" Arthur asked. "You both have the same name."

"Yes, but I only rule the ocean... you are like the Arthur that rules the British seas?" Kiku replied. Arthur was not sure, but he nodded his head, assuming it must be true. Kiku swam circles around him in a happy manor, nodding his head.

"I knew it, you are like him, but you are much more handsome, and so much more interesting..." Arthur followed Kiku's gaze to his own boots, and over his legs, and realised he had done the same to the merman, staring and admiring his tail. He found himself smiling, the man holding his arm, pressing against the side of him. Despite the swirling thoughts and questions they shared a silent moment where Arthur admired the underwater forest, everything was cool, the sunlight pierced the surface of the water and created glowing rays of golden white. The seaweed curled around them, like a tunnel, the green forest dappled the sunlight creating shadows that protected them from any harsh sunlight.

Arthur was nearly blinded once they reached the end of the tunnel, they were exposed to the end of the forest of seaweed and he they saw a flat area of clean white sand. He leaned on Kiku's arm, in the distance was a great red palace, with golden features, and a large gate of pearls and coral. Kiku did not need to touch it, as soon as they got close the gates thrust open and two long rows of servants greeted them. Kiku ignored them, he was too busy watching Arthur, speaking to him.

Arthur had never been in a nicer place, Kiku led him to a little room with stone floor and red carpet with two large chairs ("For me and a friend." Kiku put it.) A dresser that had jewellery strewn all around, of pearls and gold and silver and bright red gems. There was a thin piece of glass above it that was held by a giant clam shell that would create a reflective mirror. Next to it was a door that seemed to lead to a bedroom, and on an adjacent wall was a shelf full of books, or something similar to it. They bore titles like The Naiads of Greece, or Shipwreck Mysteries, or Land Animals: Cat Edition or the biggest book Humans: Friend of Foe? Arthur eyed the books for a moment when Kiku swam in holding a glowing blue lantern and a vase full of sweet rose-red ambrosia. Floating with him was a platter carried by a small coral fish that carried an array of treats, bright rich colours of red and yellow and green.

"Don't mind that." Kiku said, turning Arthur's gaze away from the bookshelf. "That one on the end was for school." Kiku explained, pointing out the book about humans. "Drink and eat."

Each piece of food was a delicacy, sweet or spicy or salty and fresh. The ambrosia was stronger than any wine he had drank. Kiku just landed in the chair, flicking his tail up and down as he took a few sips of the ambrosia as well. Kiku eventually began to talk of his world, of the cool calmness of the deep sea, the joyful colours of the coral, and the seaweed forest, and all the young naiads and seahorses and needlefish that swim about. He talked of beautiful music that they played, and the dances the mermaids would do, and the songs they would sing. He talked of great travels and the kings and queens of the ocean, that ruled all the way to the shores of great continents. Kiku then swam to his bookshelf, and produced a golden harp. He talked of how he danced and sang for festivals and for the kings and queens, and swam around the large armchair Arthur sat in. He started to play a small tune, it filled Arthur with joy and sadness and emptiness and peace. As he sung his voice drifted into the abyss of the ocean, and seemed to lull the whole area to sleep. Arthur relaxed in his chair, his body felt numb, but weightless.

By the time Arthur awoke, night had come, and Kiku was curled up in the corner, crying. Arthur swam over, moonlight pierced the windows making the whole room glow with iridescent white light. Arthur reached out, gently patting the man's shoulder.

"Please don't cry." Arthur hummed. "You've been so kind, why are you crying?"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Kiku wiped his face, it appeared sand was falling from his eyes. "I shouldn't have done this to you..."

"I've been so happy here, it's all right." Arthur gently wiped the man's face and sat beside him.

"No... I like you... you are nothing like a human in a book.." Kiku choked out a sob. "I like you... I can't like you. I have to bond with the merman for the royal family..."

"Well..." Arthur looked over him puzzled. "That doesn't mean you can't like me. I like you."

Kiku reached out and gripped his hands, pulling him close. "Will you stay? Will you stay here with me? And bond with me?" He swished his tail back and forth, gazing to Arthur. "I admire you so... please live with me. I hadn't known what a human were like before I met you. You are so kind to the fairies of the sky, and the animals of the sea, and the land. Will you never leave?"

"Of course." Arthur promised. "I want to live here, the ocean is so different... and beautiful. The land is wretched and the people are cruel and senseless."

"You must vow to me... but if you do not wish to carry on, I will not force you to stay here."

"I vow to you that I will stay." Arthur hummed. "Forever."

There was a sudden blue glow, upon him saying. It could have been the moonlight, or the glowing lantern, or the glittering sand. Although despite it, Arthur knew that this vow was sealed in magic. 

* * *

**Author Note: I hope all who read enjoyed. ^^ I feel the whole story gives a bit of a fairytale vibe, but I suppose I always envision mermaids in a fairytale story. Reviews are very much appreciated. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a human in your bed."  
Arthur awoke the next day, asleep on a bed of kelp. He could hear a hushed tone of Kiku's voice, the young merman sounded worried. Arthur lifted his head, and nearly gasped in surprise. Another merman was beside Kiku, his tail was bright red like autumn leaves with a golden shimmer. He wore a crown wrapped around his head, and had long hair, resting on his shoulder in a ponytail. His body was riddled with scars and in his hands was a halberd, double sided with a long metal tip as well.

"What are you doing here human?" the merman hissed, the tip of the halberd pointed at his throat. Kiku thrust his arms over the weapon, pulling it away.

"No!" He screamed, he looked ready to cry again. "He has done nothing wrong. I brought him here."

"You have brought this thing into our home?" the merman pointed at Arthur with the halberd. "Into our kingdom."

"It's my kingdom." Kiku immediately spoke, but his voice was weak in comparison. The merman flicked his tail forward, pushing the halberd away even more. "We are not bonded anymore Yao."

The man's eyes narrowed and examined Arthur. The British man sat there, stunned, and a little afraid. Yao snapped his tail down against the sand so hard it shook the whole palace.

"You have made a vow." Yao growled, and leaned in, staring over Kiku. The smaller merman looked to the sand gravely, but nodded his head firmly.

"He is kind to me. You haven't met a real human before they-"  
"I know what humans are like!" Yao growled, enraged, his voice shook Arthur's body like a storm. "They lie and kill and deceive you. Yet you bring him here, and make vows with the ancient magic. Have you learned nothing from my teachings?"

"I do not wish to be bonded to you anymore!" Kiku cried, and then flung himself to Arthur, wrapping himself around the man. "This man is like us, he represents the land as we do the sea, and he's immortal all the same. What makes this any different? This world is too small to be separated by the land, and the ocean, and the air..." Arthur was overcome with calm as Kiku wrapped his tail around him, hugging him, and sobbing more.

"Just you wait." Yao hissed. "You've never learned. The land and the ocean will always be separate. As well as the air. You cannot rule them all." the man then sighed and touched his forehead, brushing his crown. "But you are my brother, so I will not go against your will... Arthur Kirkland of the land of Britain, if you harm a hair on my brother, I will have your head on a platter."  
Arthur was able to sit up proudly at that moment, and replied. "You can guarantee, I will never harm a hair on his head, and if I do, you can give me what I deserve."

Yao growled, but instead of attacking, he batted his shimmering gold-red tail in the white sand before shooting out, leaving a cloud of white sand in his wake. Arthur held Kiku close, the man was trembling, and pressed to his chest, wiping his eyes, his face was a blotchy red colour. He had been crying for a while. Arthur hugged him for a long time.

Kiku was able to come to his senses, soon enough, he hugged to Arthur, wrapping his tail around his legs. He lifted his hands and gripped Arthur's shoulders. "I am so sorry... I was not honest with you...Yao and I have been running our kingdoms together, but if you stay with me that means Yao must leave my side... I am worried... he is my brother."

Arthur was stunned for a moment, it took him a stroke of random courage to speak out at Yao, the man intimidated him so. He looked pale as he looked over Kiku and nodded his head, leaning towards his arms.

"I will make it up to you. I want to show you my kingdom." Kiku quickly pulled Arthur, as if he was no longer affected by his brothers words. Arthur wondered if the man truly took into consideration Yao's words, but as he thought about it, if he were in Kiku's place, he would not care about brotherly advice either.

* * *

If time flowed in this place, there was no clocks to record it.

Arthur was overcome with joy. His mundane life had consisted of working, eating, bathing, sleeping, and rising to work again. Now that was long behind him, and he had nearly forgotten all of it. Kiku would spend days on end telling him stories and dancing and singing, only for him. He would play music and serve sweets and ambrosia until Arthur was asleep. They would spend the day watching the seahorses race, swimming through the forests of kelp, dancing in the bring red, pink, purple, orange coral gardens, and laying in the grassy seaweed staring up to the bright gold-white sun which rays permeated the water, and struck Kiku's tail in a rainbow shimmer. Arthur became accustomed to life underwater, now he did not necessarily sprout a tail and gills, he became faster, more agile, they travelled between oceans in matters of minutes. He was surprised with his old thinking, why travel above the ocean, when all the beauty was down below?

Truly no clocks recorded the time, soon Arthur was settled into Kiku's kingdom, the days never seemed countable, each day there was so much to do, so many new things to explore; the undiscovered ocean was much more vast than the land. Arthur found Kiku to be a lovely partner, and a lovely friend, something he had missed fondly since being isolated in that village, and even ever since he started sailing. He always found himself meeting new people, and never seeing them again for years, if he was lucky that is, usually he never saw them again. Every day he awoke to Kiku and every night he fell asleep to him. Kiku lavished him with presents of pearls and robes whenever he felt like it, and he allowed Arthur to become assimilated into the culture.

Kiku explained the structure of kingdoms, how some kingdoms were so small they drifted with the currents, how some entangled themselves in the forests of kelp, others hid under the sand, others hid in the darkness, or dug pits of some sort to separate themselves. The ocean was a peaceful place, and all kingdoms seemed to fit where they wanted to be, if they ever wanted to expand they simply moved to untaken lands. Land did not mean wealth to the mermaids but class was defined by the people around you and the way you treated the people beneath you. Many palace attendants were well dressed and lavished almost as much as Kiku, servants were not demoted because of their calling, they were as wealthy as Kiku was. And the gifts Kiku rained on him he realised was customary to living together, an obligated feeling to share what you had. Mer-people often visited Kiku for favours, and Kiku would give them, in return for friendships and respect. It was one of the reasons Kiku had so much power in the Pacific and Indian oceans. Arthur often tried to help, but Kiku was very competent and he was stuck to simply enjoying all the spoils of the ocean. Most of the merchildren thought him odd, having two tails jutting from his torso like that- they accepted him, despite playful teasing which Arthur knew was no more than childhood innocence.

One day, word came to one of the servants that the King of the British seas was to visit him. It was most likely a request for help, this was often the gossip of the villages. When other kingdoms visited it was usually not for casualties, it was to beg for something, and wish for proposition. It was always the way that Kiku handled these that amazed Arthur. Kiku was known for his reasonableness but he could be cruel if it would maintain peace. Kiku considered what to do for short amounts of time and would then, to Arthur's surprise, ask his opinion. Arthur usually found himself not keeping up with Kiku's ideas, but he soon realised his opinion was important to the merman, and he tried to keep his own head wrapped around things.  
Soon the word of mouth was confirmed, the King of the British seas soon came to his palace, and had his servants handed out spoils of gold and silver, lavishing coats and dresses all carrying a vibe of British culture, Baroque furnishings and even a small box that played a soft tinkling of music that echoed in the calm Pacific waters. Arthur looked over all the things the man had saved for them, large couches and amours, all given to them gratuitously. When Arthur saw the King, he was stunned. He had a long greyish-green tail that was more like an eel than a fish. He trailed around the room, his tail never bumping into anything, in a graceful, swift way. His face was pale and his eyes shimmered like bring emerald jewels in the sun. He had an intense gaze, his hair was flaxen and was short, but still long enough to shift weightlessly like kelp in the currents. His frame and his build was surprisingly similar, too similar, Arthur Kirkland looked exactly the same as the man in front of him. Kiku quickly greeted him and addressed him in such a kind way that Arthur was surprised of his emotions.

The King of the British seas was too named Arthur Kirkland, but preferred the formal title of King. Arthur did not find this surprising, Kiku was named, and in spitting image of the Kiku that represented Japan. He assumed this was all the same deal. Kiku quickly brought the merman Arthur to his meeting room and the human Arthur stayed away, deciding Kiku would prefer it that way.

Time passed, and as it did, Arthur looked in wonder at the gifts from the British seas. His home country seemed to be so magnificent, so great, and it broke his heart.

Soon the British monarch left them, he seemed unchanged, neither happy or sad. Kiku was the same, a stoic gaze with a small smile on his features. Kiku explained that the British merman had a mishap with the humans above, the water was contaminated with a slimy blackish coloured oils that choked any poor mer-person that breathed it in. It was killing their gills. Kiku had heard the same problems, and had simply suggested less surfacing, if it was needed, to surface in less populated areas. The British sea king seemed close to Kiku, in way of friendship, and Kiku conveyed that he did not visit often. It made him quite sad. Arthur was also feeling a pain of not being somewhere. Each day he saw the gifts from his home he often thought of what had become of his great country, he had better return. Soon days passed before Arthur could finally convey his feeling to Kiku out loud. Kiku seemed saddened, but it was evident in his response that he knew such a day would come.

And so Kiku brought him to a large white room, and in it were four doors. The first was bright green, the second was a darker green, the third a fiery orange, and the final one a dark purple. They were marvellous and enormous doors, yet Kiku looked to them with a certain stoic unhappiness. He slowly swam to the first, bright green door, and beckoned Arthur to come closer.

"My brother has showed me these places once before..." He mumbled. "And I will show them to you now... Yao has made these places with a very strong magic, and they are consistent with your world, not mine... not the precious one we live in." Kiku made sure that the last comment would sting Arthur a bit, and it did. As the merman opened the door and brilliant brightness came through, a soft blue hue, not of ocean but of sky came to his eyes, and in front of him were bright blossoming trees, clouds of pink apple blossoms, bright tudor roses littered the area, and lush green grass inhabited by bugs and insects.

It was spring.

Arthur felt happiness fill his heart, but it soon became empty.

"These flowers... always seem to die so quickly, just from a little wind and rain..." he found himself uttering his feeling to the man, without any thought in it.

Kiku nodded his head, and soon they entered the next room. Great rows and rows of grapes filled the area, ripe pears and bright clean strawberries. Figs and persimmons glistening in the sunlight, dazzling colours of bright red, blue and orange berries hanging on bushels.

It was summer.

Arthur smiled a bit more. "It's beautiful... and it looks wonderful." He expressed. "But the fruit never lasts..."

In the orange door, large trees towered over them, bright red maple trees, glistening with misty weather, the sun set in the distance lit up the skies with a bright blazing light or orange and red. There was a shudder, so realistic, it felt like an actual breeze. Kiku swam around Arthur, looking towards the trees with a melancholy in his eyes, one that never showed on his face. The area was a warm brown and gold.

It was autumn.

"I feel happy and sad... again." Arthur responded, though Kiku had said nothing now. "The autumn colours are gone so quickly..."

And soon Kiku lead him to the last dark purple door. It was opened, and a cold blast greeted them. The sun had set, stars dotted the indigo sky in bright white, there was a glow of the fresh fallen snow and the frost, it's deep cold surrounded everything. The mountains were a bright white. Large and great pine trees held the clumps of snow on their long needled branches. Arthur slowly swept his feet through the snow, and his heart ached him.

It was winter.

"It's so quiet here... it's so peaceful..." he whispered.

Kiku shut his eyes, and nodded his head to the man. Quietly he grabbed him and pulled him out of the freezing room and back to the warm ocean.

The palace servants waited at the castle gate, some of them looked grief stricken, others shocked and unsure, some had mixed feelings, strangely they showed it on their face. Arthur knew for a fact that they had never had someone desire to leave this place. Deep in his heart, he didn't wish to leave either, but he knew where he belonged. No one looked more unhappy then Kiku, but he made sure to look to Arthur fondly, and with a sense of compassion. He brought the man one very small box that fit in the palm of his hand. It was a black box, but it was a silky smooth feeling, and wrapped in satin.

"This is my last gift..." Kiku whispered quietly in his ear. "Please... never open this box."

Arthur looked to him bravely, but the merman broke his heart. He quietly wrapped his arms around him, but the embrace was short. Kiku slowly brought Arthur out of the palace, swimming quickly and soon they were near the surface. Arthur smiled kindly to Kiku, who only nodded his head.

"This is where I'll go..." Kiku drifted back, and swam away quietly. Arthur looked down, watching the man disappear into the depths, and slowly swam his way to shore. As he broke the surface, he took in a huge breath of air, and looked around somewhat alarmed.

There was a slime sticking to the surface of the water, it was blackish but had rainbow streaks in them. Slowly he surfaced and brought himself to shore. He wandered around and immediately stopped. The ships nearby were made out of huge iron sheets and branded with names in large letters. There was no decorations, and strangely no sails. Only white smoke billowing into the air. Arthur thought it was strange to have someone put firewood on a ship, much less make their ship out of metal! It would sink wouldn't it? He studied the pier, and found it odd as well. It was a large flat white structure and it was hard as well. In front of him, the trees that once littered the shoreline were gone. Tall strange polls stood in the distance, made out of the same material as the pier, a hard whitish-grey substance. Arthur slowly approached, wires streamed back and forth from them all. People began to approach him, Arthur stood still, his body felt like it was filled with sick. They wore such strange clothes and held pieces of metal to their ear.

"Where are you from?" a woman asked in French. "Who are you..?"

Arthur realised he needed to respond in French. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur snapped a bit rudely, the woman turned away. "You should know that. I live here."

"No one lives here with that name." a man spoke up.

"Wait..." an older man huffed, he was a sailor, his sun tanned from the constant work and his eyes narrow as he examined Arthur. "I remember my grandfather telling me the story of the last great voyager of Britain... But he died at sea 500 years ago... As well as the country."

"I thought that country didn't exist." the woman spoke up, tilting her head.

Arthur must've looked distraught. His face flushed white and he ran away from the people, heading back to the ocean. He dropped to his knees in the water, he was in complete despair. He could not believe the words he had heard, but nothing could bring him to believe otherwise. The only thing that was recognisable was the once beautiful coast-line and ocean, now littered with trash and oil and gunk that sputtered from these new future ships. He lamented for a long time, no one dared approach him. And in that pain he did something extremely foolish.

He couldn't stand to think that he had given everything up to return to such a horrid place. A place that was not even his own anymore. He thought of his brothers, France, which he was assured took over his country once he disappeared, the other countries, the voyages he missed out on. His ship, his home, his whole country! All that was left to his name was Kiku's gift, his small black box. A small beautiful box...

Arthur forgot the words Kiku told him, and slowly undid the satin ties.

A wisp of smoke broke free, wrapping around him, and disappeared into the air. And suddenly Arthur was reminded of the thrill of voyaging, and his disappointment of living a lowly life, and the sudden happiness of the mermaid kingdom. And he saw the brightness of spring, and the harvest of summer, and the beauty of autumn, and the peace of winter...

As the smoke drifted around him, he was comforted by the feeling of being near Kiku. He was immensely calm, immensely alone. He felt his body fade, and as the smoke disappeared into the air... so did he.

* * *

The box splashed into the water, and drifted out to the deeper waters of the ocean. Yao, the red-tailed mermaid recovered the box quietly, Kiku by his side began to weep, and if tears could form on his cheeks, they would. He clung to Yao, and even Yao as stirct and straightforward as he was, felt his heartbreaking at his brothers true anguish.

"Do you see now, why we cannot coexist..?" He whispered to his brother. "We do not belong. These boundaries... they separate us for good reason. Sure they may make their ships and their airplanes, but humans will always live on the land... and they will die on the land."

"Why...?" Kiku wailed. "Please... you are so strong, can't you bring him back? Can't you let him be? This is all my own fault! You know that is true..." Kiku seemed so distraught, his face was red, his eyes glossy and black, and his stoic face was ruined after being so filled with agony. "I will do whatever it takes.. I don't have that power, will you please... please?"

Yao examined his brother, and separated from him for a moment. He eyed him cautiously and sighed deeply. He slowly drifted back away from Kiku and contemplated what he could do. Of course, he did not need to contemplate it, he just did not want to tell Kiku, and he debated it. His own soft heartedness won, and he face Kiku, halberd in hand. He pointed to Kiku with it and lowered his head, he decided to tell him the truth.

"There may be a way, but if it is truly what you want, then you must perform all the task for me. Spells only work if the intended recipient has what it takes to follow through with it. Any waver in your obedience and I will not bring him back. Even after all of this is over, if you do succeed... promise me you will never speak to the humans again."

"Yes... yes!" Kiku begged and swam around his brother quickly. "Please, if you can bring him back... I'll do anything. And I will never bother him again, I promise..."

Yao contemptuously gazed over his brother, disappointed by his loyalty to the human, but he did not back down from his word and nodded his head.

"Good, by tomorrow I will flex my power, even to you, and you will be the choice in if both you will live, or die."

Kiku respectfully bowed to his brother, and anxiously returned home, awaiting his fate.

* * *

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say, I was no so creative.. ^^ Most of this is based on a childhood story I was told often called Urashima Taro. It is Japanese folk-lore, if you have never read it, I recommend it. It's quite sad actually, but I promise this fic ends differently than that of the folk lore. I have added my own touches, but the original story mostly shows in this chapter. I love folk lore of all kinds 3 I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review of you liked it, please tell me how to improve if you didn't like it. Thank you~**


End file.
